A conventional table suitable to be carried outdoor generally is made of metal tubes and a board which is pivotably connected to the metal tubes. The table can be folded to become a compact size so as to be conveniently carried or put in trunk of a car. Nevertheless, the conventional foldable table is still heavy in weight and the space that the folded table occupies is large. The connection between the tubes uses a lot of hooks, links or the like and these small parts could hurt the users' fingers. Furthermore, the foldable table is not a homogenous shape because there are a lot of protrusion portions such as the legs which make the foldable table be difficult to be properly stored in a limited space such as the trunk of a car.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable table that is made of paperboards which are engaged with each other by inserting one paperboard into slits in the other paperboards. The paperboards are easily to be disengaged from each other and can be overlapped with each other to become a thin pile of paperboards.